


Saturday Mornings

by skvllbvnny



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Butt, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes, cute names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvllbvnny/pseuds/skvllbvnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice, calm Saturday morning with your lover Ryan. He likes your butt. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Mornings

Ryan really likes your butt. A lot.  
Saturday mornings for you were always peaceful. Ever since you moved in with your boyfriend, life has been particularly peaceful and wonderful for you. Mornings like this was when you would sit back and admire the view from your kitchen window in beautiful and luxurious solitude. The coffeepot in the other room made a clicking sound and you could hear your daily coffee being poured into your mug in the bat of an eyelash. All you had to do now was wait for it to finish up. You heard the familiar footsteps coming from upstairs and you knew Ryan was awake by the way the water started running from upstairs. You listened to the shower water and his singing as you got up to grab the piping hot cup of coffee. He may not be the best singer in the family, but you still loved him no matter what.  
The coffee was hot and steamy, just how you liked it. You hesitated drinking it; you didn’t want your tongue getting burned. You’ve made that mistake plenty times before. Ryan sat back and laughed as you squealed in pain and ran to the sink. If you burned your tongue again, he couldn’t witness it and make a snarky remark at you. You leaned into the counter and watched as the steam fogged up the window in front of you. The sound of the water rushing upstairs ceased as you focused on the condensation. You didn’t hear the footsteps and it took you a second to realize the sudden force against your body from behind.  
“R-Ryan?” You asked, feeling large hands caress your back and move to your shoulders. The only thing preventing his cock from pressing against you was the towel wrapped around his waist. God, how you wished that towel wasn’t there.  
“Bet you didn’t hear me coming, darling,” he cooed in your ear. His voice always made you melt in his palm and he used that to his own advantage.  
“No, I didn’t,” you said back, shutting your eyes as his hands move to your breast. He squeezed down on you and chuckled as you let out a moan.  
“You’re a good girl, aren’t you,” he whispered to you as he put his free hand on your ass, “I love your cute, little ass.” He grabbed it with no warning and laughs some more. He played with you like this, teasing you until you begged and even then he wouldn’t cooperate. His favorite thing to touch was your ass and he always grabbed it and played with it. You never questioned that, you just sat back and accepted it.  
“Can we take this upstairs if we’re gonna fuck?” You asked, grinding your ass into his pelvis. After a gasp escapes his lips, he picked you up bridal style and the two of you headed upstairs.  
He flicked on the switch to the lights and they flicker on to illuminate the room. He tossed you on the bed like a used doll and he stared down on you with a devilish glare.  
“What a beautiful girl I have.” He said to you as he climbs on top of you. You grabbed onto him tightly, his glare catching yours. His hands led to your wrists and he pinned you to the bed. His blue eyes were so loving towards you, scanning your whole body. Moments felt like years until he grinded into you roughly. Unlike him, you were fully clothed in your previous sleepwear. Ryan took care of that when he slipped off your pants and panties as fast as he could. The man was very impatient when it came to fucking you.  
“Do you want me, baby girl?” He asked you seductively. You nod as fast as you could, your pussy aching for him. He grinned as he grabbed your hips and forced you to sit up.  
“What are you doing, Ryan?” You asked as you got comfortable in your new position. He didn’t respond, instead he dipped his hand in between your legs and you felt his fingers gliding along your inner walls. Moans and whimpers escaped your lips as he went harder and rougher.  
“God, I love your moans,” he cooed as he leaned in to kiss you sweetly.  
“Keep going, please,” you responded, “you’re killing me.”  
“I bet you want me inside you. Just say the word,” he whispered, his pumping slowing down. You could tell that he was painfully teasing you. The only way you would get him was to beg for him. Much to his fortune, you obeyed his every command.  
“Please Ryan,” you moaned, “fucking take me now.”  
Upon hearing these sweet words, he picked you up and sat you on his lap so your entrance hovered right over him. Your eyes pleaded for him to lower you and he caught those vibes right away. He thrusted you down right on top of his dick and you take him all in at once. A mixture of pain and pleasure shoot through your veins as he bounces you up and down on his cock.  
“Fuck, Ryan!” You screamed as he pumped in and out of you, his fingers almost leaving bruises on your hips. You felt a pleasant fire in your lower stomach as he grunted along with you. You felt like if he stopped, you would die right there. But he didn’t plan on stopping anytime soon.  
As he guided your hips up and down his length, he shifted his hands from your bruising hips to your ass. You worked on the rocking up and down as he caressed and squeezed your butt. He bit his lip as yours and his meet once again, your orgasm already catching up to you. You could tell his was by his movements speeding up.  
He took a hand off your red ass and went to rub your clit with his thumb. One thing he knew was that this drove you over your limit and you almost instantly came when he did this. And it worked. He rubbed it roughly, not holding back against you.  
“Ryan!” You screamed at the top of your lungs as you orgasmed all over him. He pulled his hand away and put it back on your ass. You feel him cum right after you and he lifts you up to allow you to collapse next to him. Both of you sprawled on the top of the bed, gasping for air like fish out of water. He turns to you and grabs your waist to pull you into a tight embrace. He held you close and kissed you softly as his way of thanking you for the sex. You were always happy to oblige though.  
“Hey, baby?” Ryan calls to you. You turn to him, curious as to what he was asking.  
“Yeah, Ryan?” You respond.  
“Your coffee’s gonna get cold.”


End file.
